Glee: Sueño de navidad
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Los chicos del club Glee comienzan a tener unos interesantes sueños donde Santa Claus se les aparece para tener una incomoda charla con cada uno y darles un regalo. Los Glee re descubren el verdadero sentido de la navidad y replantean su comportamiento futuro. Contiene Spank. Historia en agradecimiento a todos los que han leído mis historias en este 2012.
1. Will Shuester

**Will Shuester**  
**Sueño de navidad**

- ¿Quieres que deje la luz? - pregunto Emma mientras se sentaba en la cama, a lado de Will quien lo pensó un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias cariño, me termine de leer el libro de psicología anoche… hoy podemos hacer otras cosas - le dijo y le empezó a besar el hombro izquierdo, Emma sonreía pero lo empujo devuelta a su lado de la cama.

- Will, sabes que esta noche no podemos... sabes que estoy en esos días del mes y… tengo estos sentimientos que no entiendo… y esta fea la cosa - explico Emma con muchísimos gestos en su rostro, en un solo segundo.

- Esta bien - dijo Will y ambos ocuparon su lado de la cama para dormir y Will lo intento por un segundo pero el recuerdo de su última clase vino a su mente primero.

**Flashback**

**Salón de música (ultimo día de clases)**

Todos los chicos del club Glee, estaban abrazándose como despedida para las vacaciones de navidad, incluso se estaban dando regalos por un intercambio secreto del cual Will no tenía ninguna idea, de pronto Rachel se acerco y le dio un paquete.

- Feliz navidad señor Schue, esto de todos nosotros - le dijo ella, Will agradeció entre sonrisas y abrió el paquete, que contenía dentro una oso de peluche con un chaleco, similar al que el usaba lo que le causo una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias chicos, esto… es… de verdad gracias - les dijo antes de que todo el club se le abrazara, sin duda esos niños, esos chicos eran como sus propios hijos y el los quería muchísimo, entonces uno a uno fueron desapareciendo del salón de música.

- Ey no se vayan - gritaba Will con angustia, su miedo de perder a sus queridos niños cuando estos de graduaran no desaparecía de su mente, de pronto una ráfaga de nieve entro por la ventana y el sonido de cascabeles se escucho en el lugar.

Will no entendía que estaba pasando, de pronto su vestimenta formal desapareció y el estaba vestido con una pijama de camisón, roja con puntos negros y que le cubría hasta los tobillos, además podía sentir el frio del suelo en sus pies descalzos.

_JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO_

Una risa parecida a la de santa se escucho, Will empezó a ver hacia todas partes y fue cuando vio al hombre gordo y barbudo entrar por la ventana.

- Jojo, Hola Will - le dijo Santa.

- ¿Santa? - exclamo un emocionado Will, con el brillo de un niño pequeño en sus ojos y en su enorme sonrisa, Santa asintió y se acerco para abrazarlo e incluso lo levantó al aire.

- Will… mi William, me he enterado de que este año has sido un niño muy travieso… anda, cuéntale a Santa… como te has portado. - le dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla (que mágicamente había aparecido) y se sentaba a Will sobre su regazo (cosa que lo hizo sentirse muy incomodo)

- Santa, creo.. creo que ya soy grande para esto - murmuro Will, haciendo que Santa volviera a reírse.

- Tonterias, yo soy el viejo Santa… anda Will, cuéntame tus travesuras - dijo haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, Will se sonrojo y empezó a reírse.

- Bueno, este año no ha sido fácil… fuimos a los regionales y perdimos, yo… bueno este año… perdí mi taza así que le robe la suya al profesor Monroe, además… hubo una ocasión que jajaja… escupí en la botella de agua de Sue y jajaja esa vez cuando llame a casa del directos figins para hacerle bromas pesadas jajaja o cuando le dije que su madre estaba internada y se fue a mitad de una sesión de una sesión de profesores jajaja - Will se moría de risa mientras le contaba a Santa todas las cosas divertidas (a su forma de ver) que había hecho ese año.

Paso un buen rato de risas entre Will y Santa hasta que este se puso serio y levanto a Will se su rodilla.

- jojo… has tenido un año muy entretenido Will.

- jajaja si, es cierto… pero nada hubiera sido lo mismo sin mis chicos del Club, ellos son mi inspiración, son estupendos.

- Lo sé, también los visitare a ellos esta navidad… pero primero, necesitamos terminar nuestra conversación - dijo Santa y saco una cuchara de madera de su bolsillo izquierdo.

- Jjaajajaja ¿vas a regalarme eso? Porque yo no sé cocinar jajaja - preguntaba Will entre risas antes de que sintiera a Santa jalarle de la oreja.

- No, no se todavía que voy a regalarte esta navidad… lo pensare después de que te lleves el castigo que un traviesillo como tu se merece - decía Santa y recostó a WIll sobre su regazo, luego le levanto el camisón hasta encima de la cintura.

- Ho no - murmuro Will, sintiendo con sus manos que no llevaba calzoncillos y que su trasero estaba totalmente expuesto a la mano de Santa.

- Jojo, los traviesos como tu… siempre se encuentran en esta posición, sobre las rodillas de santa y recibiendo las nalgadas que se merecen jojo - Santa se reía de una forma normal pero que en esa situación parecía aterradora.

SWAT

El primer golpe de la temible cuchara de madera callo sobre el centro del trasero de Will, el grito como un loco pues ese golpe había dolido mucho más que no normal y podía sentir a su trasero encendiéndose en llamas por el dolor.

- 1 por cada mes Will - dijo Santa y dejo caer la cuchara sobre Will…

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

8 golpes habían caído sobre el trasero de Will que para esos momentos ya estaba bastante rojo y dolía horrores.

- Santa, ya no mas… me portare bien… lo juro… voy a ser un buen niño - rogaba Will entre lagrimas, Santa se rio de el y dejo caer el siguiente golpe.

SWAT

- Claro que serás un niño bueno, para eso es el castigo.

SWAT

- Santa, por favor… me lastimas, ya me duele mucho… me duele mucho el trasero. - gritaba Will, pero a Santa no le importo y le dio la otra nalgada, mucho más fuerte que las otras

SWAT

- Auu ya santa por favor, me quedo claro que no debo hacer travesuras… me portare bien, lo juro

- Jojo, claro que puedes hacer travesuras pero cosas leves y no cosas tan pesadas como escupirle el agua a alguien o meterse con la integridad de otra persona JOJO y creo que ya lo entendiste así que… Feliz navidad Will - dijo Santa con su sonrisa y dejo caer el último golpe.

SWAT

- auuu - Will se despertó en medio de un grito ahogado, estaba acostado en su cama y junto a él, estaba Emma aun dormida, se levanto y se toco el trasero para sentir que no tenía nada, ni dolor ni calor…. Entonces sonrió, pues ahora entendía que la paliza de Santa, no había sido nada más que un sueño, uno que le dejaría un gran aprendizaje para todo el año.

***Este Capitulo va dedicado a mi profesor Jorge por que me inspiro a salir adelante de la preparatoria, es un especial de navidad, acerca de Glee... voy a subir todos los capitulos antes del 24 de diciembre, esta es mi primera sorpresa para ustedes porque tambien habra una parte visual que mas adelante les dire donde podran ver..., mi especial de navidad que sera algo fuera de lo comun en algunos capitulos XD espero que les guste.**

**Subi el primer capitulo sobre Will porque es algo asi como una jerarquia, y Will como maestro va primero... =D**

**Porfavor Review**


	2. Noah Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman**

**Sueño de navidad**

Puck y Quinn estaban en las últimas compras de navidad para la fiesta de navidad que iban a hacer para noche buena, los 2 habían tenido la idea de unir al Club Glee ese día y como sabían que todos tenían familias con quien pasar la navidad, harían su celebración unas horas antes para que todos pudieran regresar a sus casas para celebrar.

- Dividámonos, será más rápido… tu ve a GB y consigue la cerveza y lo que tú quieras… yo me encargo de la comida y las servilletas - le dijo Quinn, Puck se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar al lado contrario de Quinn, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho tener todo organizado y que no era buena idea ir en su contra.

Puck camino entre el rio de gente que había en la plaza comercial, todas las personas eran iguales con las compras y eso que aun no era 24 de diciembre.

- Solo 2 dólares, la foto con santa… a solo 2 dólares - gritaba una chica sexy, vestida de duende que agitaba una campana, a Puck le había gustado como se veía asi que se sento en una banca que estaba al frente para mirarla un rato mas.

Puck se distrajo de la vista de la chica por un pequeño niño que estaba gritando de emoción por estar sentado en el regazo de santa, eso le dio risa pues se acordó de el mismo (cuando era un chico bueno) emocionándose de la misma manera por su primera foto con santa.

De pronto el santa dejo al niño de su regazo a un lado, se empezó a abrir camino hasta Puck y en segundos estaba sentado junto a él

- ¿No deberías estar atendiendo niños?. - le pregunto Puck, Santa se empezó a reír y le apretó la nariz.

- Claro, por eso estoy aquí Noah - le dijo, Puck se dio cuenta que no traía una barba postiza, ni una pansa de botarga, ese hombre era real.

- Claro, pero yo tengo que irme… necesito acabar las compras - dijo Noah, lleno de miedo y sin entender lo que estaba pasando, trato de apartarse pero el hombre lo jalo del brazo.

- Jojojo, vamos Noah… acompáñame, tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dijo y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia otra dirección, Puck estaba sorprendido por que el mar de gente que había visto antes ya no estaba, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y lleno de paz.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Puck dudoso, entonces Santa lo empujo dentro de uno de los lokcers de servicio y fue a dar directo a un cuarto de terciopelo rojo, con la enorme silla de Santa.

- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto santa.

- ¿Tu silla? Pues sí, esta… está muy grande. - murmuro, Santa se volvió a reír y continuo caminando hasta la silla, donde por fin se sentó.

- Ven aquí Noah - dándose unas palmaditas en el regazo, Puck sonrió y se sentó sobre de el, claro que pesaba mucho pero eso no le importaba al hombre.

- Noah, puedes ser sincero conmigo, necesito que lo seas… estoy aquí para escucharte, pues alguien me dijo que tenias un problema atorado en tu corazón, uno grande

- SI, pero… eres Santa, no deberías escuchar esas cosas - murmuro Puck, el hombre volvió a reírse.

- Vamos, cuéntame que hay en esa cabecita tuya - dijo Santa apretando sus dedos contra su frente, Puck se empezó a reír con malicia y asintió.

- Siempre… siempre he tenido esta fantasía… de… de chico malo y travieso, ya sabes… me porte mal y según… según la tradición... tu… tu … deberías castigarme sin regalos… pero… pero siempre … he pensando en que… si fueras a castigarme…. Sería mejor… hacerlo…. Como…como mis padres lo hacían … sería muy… muy erótico - decía Puck sonriente, el no era gay pero siempre le había hecho morbo el ser castigado por un hombre mayor y Santa estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

- Entonces hagámoslo - dijo Santa, levanto a Puck de su regazo y le obligo a inclinarse frente a el, luego saco una regla de madera y dejo caer el primer golpe.

SWAT

- HAUUU, hoo si… eso… eso duele pero es genial - dijo Puck, el golpe le había dolido más de lo que pensaba pero de una forma excitante.

- Prepárate, cariño… vas a recibir un par mas

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si… sigue Santa,… sigue - pedio Puck al borde de tener una erección, Santa se empezó a reír y chasqueo los dedos, en un Segundo Puck estaba completamente desnudo frente a el y Santa tenía un látigo en la mano.

- Puck, chico malo… santa te dará las nalgadas que necesitas - dijo el hombre, agitando un poco el látigo en el aire y dejándolo caer sobre el trasero de Puck un par de veces seguidas, al chico le dolían los golpes pero por una extraña razón no dejaba de sonreír.

- Puck, Puck despierta - gritaba Quinn a su amigo, quien estaba dormido y sonriendo como un estúpido, entonces le dio una bofetada que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

- Auuuu - se quejo Puck, sobando su mejilla golpeada, luego miro a todas partes en búsqueda de su santa golpeador pero ya no estaba, solo estaba el otro santa, tomándose fotos con los niños, lo que significaba que todo había sido un sueño, eso lo puso triste.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Parece que te metiste algo - aseguro Quinn, Puck sonrió y se paso la mano por la mejilla.

- Lo siento, estaba… estaba cansado y me he quedado dormido… He ¿ya terminaste tus compras? - pregunto al ver el montón de bolsas de Quinn en el suelo.

- Si, los de servicio llevaran las demás a la camioneta… ¿Dónde están las cosas que tu ibas a comprar? - le pregunto ella, al darse cuenta de que Puck no tenia nada en el suelo, incluso había llegado a pensar que mientras el estaba dormido le habían robado las cosas pero se dio cuenta de la triste verdad cuando Puck sonrió torcidamente.

- ¡Noah! Eres un idiota desconsiderado… debo saber que un hombre no podía hacer esto… ash, vamos ayúdame a cargar todas las bolsas y vayamos por esas botellas. - dijo ella furiosa y empezó a caminar, quejándose de muchas cosas mas pero a Puck no le importaba pues solo podía pensar en su fantasía con Santa, una que algún día esperaba poder hacer realidad.

*** Como veran este episodio ha sido diferente al anterior, bueno esa es la idea... cada cap sera diferente y este es mas morbo por que Puck es muy... muy de esa manera, espero que les halla gustado**

**Porfavor Review**


	3. Sam Evans, Mike Chang y Artie Abrams

**Sam Evans, Mike Chang y Artie Abrams**

**Sueño de navidad**

- ¿Que estas mirando Artie? - le pregunto Sam a su amigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la casa de Puck donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de navidad del club, todos estaban en sus cosas menos Artie que llevaba todo el rato viendo la tele por eso Sam le pregunto.

- Solo un especial, es como de los años 50s y cada año lo ponen, es entretenido - le explico Artie, Sam giro la atención hacia la pantalla y descubrió que el protagonista era un chico en silla de ruedas, pobre y sin padre, que no era el caso de Artie pero era similar.

- ¿y... qué opinas de la fiesta? - pregunto Sam, la verdad era que casi nunca hablaba con Artie pero ahora que se daba la oportunidad…

- Es raro, nunca antes nos habíamos visto para una fiesta, fiesta… siempre habíamos pasado las navidades cantándole a gente pobre o haciendo cosas de caridad…. Es bueno que también podamos divertirnos - dijo Artie, claramente aburrido por estar apartado del ambiente fiestero del lugar.

- Oye, tengo una idea… Hey Mike, ven y ayúdame - grito Sam, en segundos apareció Mike Chang junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa amigos? - les pregunto

- Oye, aquí Artie… claramente esta aburrido por esta fiesta, así que vamos a ayudarlo a ambientarse… tengo unos fuegos artificiales afuera.- sugirió Sam, Mike asintió y empezó a empujar la silla de Artie hacia afuera de la casa.

- No, no se esas cosas son peligrosas - decía artie pero ya era tarde pues sus amigos ya lo habían sacado de la casa. Ahora qué estaban en la calle Sam saco los fuegos artificiales del auto de mr schue. –

- ¿Como llego eso ahi dentro? - Pregunto artie confundido, Sam y Mike sonríeron con malicia.

- Bueno pues puede que Sam halla robado la llave dijo Mike.

- Y puede que Mike haya guardado nuestros juguetes ahí dentro. - Entonces los dos empezaron a reír sin control, aún cuando artie estaba indignado por lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Y que dirá el señor Schue cuando se enteré de lo que hicieron? Él confió en ustedes - reprocho artie, Sam y Mike bajaron sus miradas un segundo.

- Vamos artie esto es para diversión dé todos, anda sólo será está vez ¿si? - -Le rogó Sam con esa mirada tierna y ese puchero en sus labios que los hacian verse más grandes de lo que eran, Mike solo junto sus Palmas como si fuera un Ángel, asi qué artie no tuvo más que pensar.

- Está bien pero solo porque es Navidad - les dijo rendido. Entonces el mismo impulso su silla hasta debajo de un árbol, qué era más qué perfecto para lanzar los fuegos artificiales sin que alguien los viera ¿lo vamos a hacer o no? Les pregunto desafiante, Sam y Mike sonríeron y empezaron a desembolsar las cosas, al cabo de unos minutos ya tenían listas varias cosas.

- Haznos el honor artie - le dijo sam y le dio una especie de super cohete, artie lo tomó, encendio la mecha y lo puso en el suelo vamos,

- corran - grito Mike con tal emoción qué olvido el asunto de artie, quien aun que no pudiera correr se impulso lo más rápido qué pudo pero el cohete se prendio, saco algunas chispas y salio volando, golpeando a artie y haciendolo caer con todo y silla al césped.

- Artie - grito Mike, corriendo rápido hasta estar junto a el en el suelo.

- Está muerto - exclamó Sam con miedo al ver qué el chico estabá inconsciente. Pero Artie no estaba muerto sólo noqueado y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba dentro de la casa de puck otra vez, sólo qué ahora ya estaba vestido con su pijama.

- ¿Qué… que paso? -Pregunto así mismo, entonces escucho un sonido unico, el de unos azotes acompañados con gritos, impulso su silla hacia la sala y se encontro con la escena de Sam, completamente desnudo, recargado en el respaldo del sofá, con el trasero muy rojo y recibiendo nalgadas de la mano de Santa, pero no de un Santa comun pues se trataba del mismo sujeto morboso y enojon que habian llevado a la escuela para repartir los bastones de caramelo, era un sujeto muy extraño.

- Jojojo hola Artie, dame unos minutos para terminar con los traviesos y estoy contigo. - Le dijo el hombre, Artie estaba tan impresionado por lo que estaba viendo que no podía hablar y esa sensación aumento cuando vio a Mike, de cara a la pared, esperando castigo.

SWAT SWAT se escucho a la mano de Santa caer sobre el trasero de Sam

- Santa, por favor… por favor ya para .- rogaba Sam, pero el hombre no dejaba de arle duros azotes en su pobre trasero.

- Ha no, no, no Sam… los chicos malos como tu se merecen un día completo de azotes. - decía el hombre entre risas pero sin dejar de golpearlo.

Los azotes siguieron cayendo sobre Sam por un buen rato, el ya solo lloraba resignado al castigo, entonces Santa se detuvo en seco y giro para mirar a Artie.

- ¿Crees que ha sido suficiente? - le pregunto, Artie que se había quedado congelado en el tiempo por la escena, trago saliva y asintió.

- Si, si… Sam ya aprendió su lección ¿verdad Sam? - pregunto Artie tembloroso y lleno de pena por su amigo.

- siiii - dijo Sam entre lagrimas, Santa volvió a reírse y le dio una ultima palmada particularmente fuerte

- Es tu dia de suerte… ahora cambia de lugar con tu amigo y dile que venga - dijo el hombre, Sam camino miserable a la esquina, se coloco en posición y a continuación Mike camino hacia Santa quien ya se había sentado en el sofá

- Santa yo he sido bueno - murmuro Mike al estar frente a frente con el sujeto.

- Si, si todos dicen lo mismo. - le dijo el hombre, luego jalo a Mike sobre su regazo y le bajo el pijama de un tirón.

SWAT

- Artie, ¿te importa que me encargue de esto? - le pregunto, el chico volvio a negar con la cabeza, no entendía nada… como era posible que estuviera tan quitado de la pena, mirando como golpeaban los traseros de sus amigos.

La paliza de Mike Chang fue mucho mas corta que la de Sam, pero eso fue por que las nalgadas de ese hombre fueron mucho mas duras y fuertes por lo que solo 10 palmadas ya le había encendido todo el trasero.

Luego santa tomo a Mike de la oreja y lo llevo a la esquina, colocándolo junto a Sam y admirando su trabajo de traseros rojos por un segundo, luego regreso con Artie y se inclino frente a el.

- ¿Estoy muerto? - le pregunto Artie pues era la única explicación que tenia para lo que estaba mirando.

- No jojojo claro que no, solo estas noqueado y viniste aquí jojojo pero regresaras… solo que primero necesito hacerte entender.

- ¿entender qué?

- que esos 2 de allí atrás - señalando a los chicos en la pared. - hicieron mal desde el principio, ellos son traviesos y malos… pero tú no Artie, asi que la próxima vez que te digan que han robado llaves o te pidan hacer algo tan peligroso como los cohetes… no debes aceptar o terminaras de la misma forma que tus amigos.

- Pero estoy en silla de ruedas - dijo Artie

- Jojojo, si pero no aquí cariño… no en tus sueños - le dijo el hombre, pronto Artie se levanto de su silla y empezó a correr, muy feliz con Santa en un hermoso ocaso.

- Artie, artie… vamos… por favor despierta - decía la voz de Tina, luego le dio una bofetada y Artie despertó, con una sonrisa de idiota a par a par de su rostro.

- O por dios ¿estás bien?

- Si, estoy.. estoy bien… pero ¿qué paso? - pregunto confundido al ver que todo el club Glee estaba rodeándolo, luego Finn y Puck lo alzaron del suelo con la silla.

- Estos idiotas, te dejaron inconsciente - dijo Mercedes molesta, en segundos apareció el señor Shue muy molesto y Sam y Mike detrás de el, con las cabezas abajo, claramente los habían regañado.

- Lo siento Artie, estos dos… sobre pasaron el limite, es bueno que estés bien - dijo Mr. Schue.

- Lo lamentamos Artie - dijeron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo, Artie se empezó a reír.

- ¿es una broma? Es ha sido… genial¡ pero vamos a la fiesta que no creo poder dormir ahora - dijo Artie muy hiperactivo por el sueño que había tenido, todos se extrañaron pero regresaron a la casa para la fiesta.

***PORFAVOR REVIEW**


	4. Kurt Hummel

**Kurt Hummel**

**Sueño de navidad**

- ¿Kurt, otra vez esta probándote esa ropa? - le pregunto su padre molesto al verlo vestido como un duende de Santa otra vez.

- Es para la fiesta del Glee club papá - dijo Kurt, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero verde del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

- ¿Iras así vestido? - le cuestiono el hombre y se empezó a reír, Kurt lo miro enojado. - lo siento hijo, es que… te ves muy adorable pero… ya no eres un niño para vestirte de esa manera

- Pero me gusta papá - dijo Kurt poniendo pucheritos, su padre se empezó a reír de recordarlo con la misma ropa, la misma cara pero a los pocos años de edad.

- Lo se hijo, pero tienes mucha ropa bonita y ese traje ya te queda muy corto… anda cámbiate.

- Pero..

- Kurt, ponte otra ropa que si te quede o voy a pensar que esto es un berrinche y sabes cómo puedo terminar con eso - le advirtió y agito su mano al aire, para recordarle que le podía dar una bonitas palmadas a su trasero.

- Esta bien, ya me cambio - dijo Kurt, su padre le sonrió y le planto un beso en la mejilla para irse después.

- padres, no veo nada de malo en este atuendo - murmuro Kurt y se vio en el espejo un minuto mas, luego abrió su closet y empezó a buscar otra ropa, probablemente se vistió unas 10 veces diferentes pero nada le gustaba, fue entonces cuando se escucharon cascabeles en el techo, Kurt se asomo por la ventana y logro ver a alguien entrando por el tejado.

- Papá… Papá… alguien se mete a robar - gritaba Kurt mientras corría a buscar a su padre, pronto llego a la sala de su casa y noto que todo estaba cambiado, ahora era verde y el árbol de navidad había en casa había crecido unos 30 cm mas.

- ¿Pero que…? - se preguntaba a si mismo antes de percatarse de que el estaba vestido de otra forma, con pantalones cortos, tenis y camiseta rosa… que lo hacían parecer un niño de 7 años.

- Hola Kurt - dijo alguien desde atrás, Krut se giro y casi se desmaya al ver que se trataba de Santa Claus, en la sala de su casa.

- Hola pequeñito, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas - le dijo el hombre y le indico con el dedo que se acercara a la silla donde permanecía sentado, Kurt empezó a dar brincos de felicidad.

- Santa, no puedo creer que estes aquí, no lo puedo creer… ahahah debo ser el chico más afortunado del universo

- Seguramente, y tenemos que hablar un poco de eso - dijo Santa serio y se sento a Kurt en su regazo, lo meció un poco y no dejaba de mirarlo. - eres un niño muy guapo ¿sabes? - le pregunto

- Si bueno, me lo dicen seguido - admito Kurt todo rojo.

- ¿sabes Kurt? Esa actitud tuya de ser el mejor, de no ser humilde con las personas te puede meter en muchos líos - le dijo Santa, Kurt se encogió de hombros un segundo.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre he sido de esa forma.

- Jojo, lo se y por eso vamos a intentar corregirlo un poco jojo - dijo y le recostó sobre sus rodillas, de un tiron le bajo los pantaloncitos azules y lo dejo en calzoncillos.

- ¿Santa que haces? - pregunto preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo, el hombre respondió con el JOJOJO y empezó a bajar su mano una y otra vez contra el trasero de Kurt.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- auuuu, ¿porque me pegas? No he hecho nada malo - decía Kurt, una y otra vez pero Santa no se detenía, parecía estar bastante concentrado en cada nalgada que le estaba dando.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Santa, no mas… me duele… me lastimas - decia Kurt, entonces Santa aumento el ritmo de las nalgadas y la fuerza en ellas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Santa - murmuro resignado, aun no podía entender porque estaba recibiendo un castigo tan severo como ese, si el no habia hecho nada malo.

- Kurt… tienes que entender que ser caprichoso y déspota tantas ocasiones como tu lo eres, es muy malo y por eso te estás llevando estas nalgadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Entonces Santa lo tomo de la oreja y lo llevo hasta el Rincón de la habitación, donde lo puso de cara a la pared.

- Ahora quédate aquí quietecito y piensa en tus acciones - le dijo Santa y se fue, el sabia que Kurt necesitaba un tiempo fuera para hacerse a la idea del porque había sido azotado en primer lugar.

Kurt se quedo ahí, mirando la pared verde mientras que en cabeza pasaban muchas circunstancias diferentes y diversas de su castigo,

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos, Santa aprecio en el rincón y regreso a Kurt hacia la silla, volvió a sentarlo con el trasero desnudo y caliente sobre su regazo.

- Bien Kurt, ¿dime que has aprendido? - le pregunto dulcemente, Kurt ahora se limpiaba las lagrimas derramadas pues ya estaba un poco más calmado de esa paliza.

- Snif… lo lamento, he tenido muchos caprichos y berrinches este año… snif, se que no debo tratar a las personas de esa forma tan déspota pero snif después de todo lo que he pasado….

- Lo entiendo Kurt, por eso vine antes de fuera demasiado tarde para ti… por eso te hice este regalo para que vieras que se puede cambiar.

- ¿regalo? ¿la paliza ha sido un regalo? Porque mi trasero me está quemando y no está incluido en mi carta - se quejo Kurt, arrancando la sonrisa del hombre.

- Jojojo… siempre podemos hacer más grande el regalo - dijo agitando su mano como amenaza a mas nalgadas, Kurt entro en pánico.

- No, no gracias Santa… esto ha sido un buen regalo, voy a cambiar lo prometo… lo prometo - decía Kurt con mucha sinceridad en el aspecto de cambiar, el hombre le paso la mano por una mejilla y le sonrió.

- Eso espero mi niño, hazme sentir orgulloso - le dijo y entonces su imagen se fue borrando poco a poco, hasta que cambio por la de su padre, con la mirada preocupada.

- ¿Kurt estas bien? - le pregunto.

- Si pa - murmuro Kurt aun con la mirada perdida, su padre le dio una sacudidita y con eso regreso a la normalidad.

- ¿enserio estas bien Kurt? Te noto algo raro

- Si, si papá estoy bien… y ya es tarde para la fiesta, me tengo que ir - dijo Kurt y empezó a caminar, luego sintió una pequeña palmada en su trasero y giro para ver a su padre sonriente.

- Diviértete - le dijo, entonces Kurt salió caminando de su casa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues a partir de ese día, todos podrían ver un cambio en el.

***Porfavor Review**

***PORFAVOR REVIEW**


	5. Finn Hundson

**Finn Hundson**

**Sueño de navidad**

- Es enserio Finn, te digo que soñé con Santa y me estaba dando una paliza - le decía Kurt a su hermanastro, Finn no dejaba de reírse pues la descripción tan vivida de Krut sobre ese dichosos sueño hacia parecer todo de manera cómica.

- Si seguro ajajaja ¿seguramente papá te ha palmeado el trasero y no quieres admitirlo, verdad? - a de haber pregunto entre risas, Kurt se puso todo rojo y ahora se arrepentía de haberle comentado a su hermano sobre como solía castigarle su padre antes de que se consiguiera una esposa.

- Es enserio Finn, soñé con eso y ya te dije que papá no me ha castigado desde hace años.

- Si claro, si para ti 3 meses significa años… entonces está bien - dijo Finn, Kurt lo miro enojado y luego Finn le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Mira,… hermanito, solo fue una pesadilla esa que tuviste, no significo nada…. Es más si ese Santa se aparece de nuevo para golpearte, dímelo y yo me encargare de él. - dijo Finn antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, en segundos se escucharon unos cascabeles y Kurt empezó a temblar.

- Aquí viene - dijo y empezó a correr, Finn no dejaba de reírse pero pocos segundos después escucho la risa parecida a la de santa y los gritos de Kurt, fue cuando Finn se percato de que todos los de la fiesta habían desaparecido y los gritos de su hermano lo hicieron correr a buscarlo.

- Kurt, Kurt - gritaba en su búsqueda, luego vio a su hermano siendo golpeado por Santa (el mismo sujeto que repartía dulces en la escuela)

- Oye, maldito bastardo… deja a mi hermano en paz o te hare puré, maldito puto… hijo de perra - le gritba mientras trataba de hacer que soltara a Kurt, quien en un segundo desapareció de la escena.

- ¿Kurt… donde estas? - pregunto Finn confundido, mirando como Santa se estaba riendo de el.

- Ho pobre chico, te han dejado solo… ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno - dijo el hombre y empezó a perseguir a Finn por toda la casa, Finn misteriosamente corría desnudo pues su ropa también había desaparecido en uh parpadeo.

- Hijo de puta, no vas a alcanzarme - le decía Finn muy seguro y riéndose entonces Santa apareció enfrente de el y lo tomo de la oreja.

- Ya viste que si, ahora… te vas a llevar unas palmadas muy buenas, muchachito - le dijo mientras lo arrastraba con una fuerza increíble hasta el sofá, donde lo dejo caer sobre su regazo.

- Suéltame, hijo de puta - le gritaba Finnn mientras trataba de levantarse pero Santa lo volvió a empujar sobre su regazo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Cabron, déjame… yo no soy un puto niño - le gritaba Finn consternado pero por más que gritaba y se movía para zafarse el hombre le seguida dando nalgadas a su trasero desnudo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- A santa no le gustan las groserías ni los muchachitos mal hablados - dijo el hombre

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Tú no eres santa, maldito hijo de perra… desgraciado malnacido - seguía gritando Finn, pues su trasero se sentía cada vez más caliente y adolorido.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Hahah muchachito, necesitaras una Buena enjabonada de bica - dijo el hombre, lo tomo de la oreja y a punta de nalgadas se lo llevo al cuarto de baño.

- Finn Hundson, espero que con esto aprendas a contener esa boquita o la próxima navidad no solo no tendras tu regalo, si no que volveré a darte el doble de este castigo. - le advertía Santa, Finn se lo empezó a pensar y realmente no quería sentir se dolor y esa sensación de jabón al doble.

- lo siento, Santa…. Lo siento, no debi hablarte de esa forma… nunca mas… lo juro… lo juro -decía Finn entre lagrimas, Santa volvió a reírse y le dio mas nalgadas.

- auuuu - desperto gritando Finn, todos los chicos del club lo miraron desconcertados.

- Ya no tomes Finn - dijo Kurt, todos empezaron a reir pero Finnn maS que todos, pues solo de esa forma podría ocultar lo de su inusual y vergonzoso sueño.

*** Este 24 de diciembre publicare el ultimo capitulo de este gran especial, espero que hasta ahora les vayan gustando las diferentes situaciones de nuestros chicos en la historia. PEDIENTES QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, ademas de ser el final ABRA UNA SORPRESA**

**Porfavor Review**


	6. Blaine Anderson y el regalo de navidad

**Blaine Anderson**

**Sueño de navidad**

- no, no te creo - decía Sam a Puck quien acababa de contar parte de su sueño erotico con Santa Claus e irónicamente todos hasta el señor Shue contaron partes de sus sueños con Santa.

- Si yo también tuve uno pero no era yo… eran Sam y Mike - dijo Artie

- ¿soñaste que nos golpeaban? - pregunto Sam capcioso por lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente estaba avergonzado y molesto de que artie estuviera soñando con su trasero desnudo.

- Amigos, me tiraron un cohete encima… no me pueden culpar - dijo Artie, todos rieron y siguieron contando sus sueños.

- Es una locura - murmuro Blaine al oído de Kurt quien lo miro indignado.

- cállate no sabes de lo que estás hablando - le dijo indignado y se giro al resto del club para continuar narrando su propia historia, Blaine no podía creer todo eso de traseros desnudos y nalgadas de la mismísima mano de Santa, así que se levanto y fue a la cocina por una bebida.

- Mejor espero aquí - se dijo a sí mismo y se sentó en un rincón para beber el jugo y esperar a que los chicos dejaran sus tontos sueños.

- Blaine jojo Blaine, ven aquí - murmuro una voz, haciendo que Blaine buscara por todas partes al dueño de ella.

- Jajaja muy graciosos chicos - dijo al ver que no había nadie pero pronto noto que las risas del club ya habían desaparecido.

- He chicos si es una broma, no es nada divertida - grito pero no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces regreso para la sala y se encontró con una decoración completamente diferente a la que había visto cuando se fue, ahora todo era dorado como el oro y estaba nevando afuera.

- ¿Esto es un sueño verdad? - pregunto al escuchar pasos detrás de el, se giro y comprobó que se trataba del mismo Santa que todos sus amigos habían descrito y que como había escuchado la descripción ahora lo estaba imaginando.

- Eres el único que lo entendió, bravo por ti muchachito jojojo

- Entonces… ¿vienes a castigarme? ¿vas a darme nalgadas como a todos los chicos malos? - pregunto Blaine con ironía pero Santa asintió y cuando el se percato estaba también desnudo.

- No dolerá nada… tu no mereces ser castigo pero tienes que serlo… porque necesitas entender el mismo mensaje que todos los demás - dijo Santa, Blaine asintió con una mueca de dolor y se acerco al hombre, quien lo tomo de la cintura y lo metió bajo su brazo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Jojo ¿te gusta Blaine? - preguntaba el hombre entre risas pero sin dejar de palmear el trasero de Blaine.

- es…. Duele auuu… pero me hace cosquillas haaaayyy - Blaine podía sentir el dolor en su trasero pero una parte de el también quería reírse pues sentía un cosquilleo indescriptible.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Blaine, has sido un niño muy bueno este año, por eso estas nalgadas te recordaran que debes seguir siéndolo en este año próximo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Si santa, seré un niño bueno… lo juro - le dijo Blaine, rompiendo en llanto entonces el hombre le empezó a acariciar el trasero y la espalda por unos segundos hasta ponerlo de pie de la forma correcta.

- Ho mi Blaine, necesito que les digas algo a tus amigos del club - le dijo el hombre transformándose del sujeto de los dulces de la escuela al verdadero santa, Blaine sonrió y abrazo al sujeto para que le murmurara al oído el mensaje,

- Iré por Blaine, ya se tardo - dijo Kurt al resto del grupo y camino hacia la cocina, topando con un Blaine sonriente he ido que ya iba de salida.

- Chicos, acérquense - pidió Blaine muy amablemente, todos se acercaron para ver que tenia y el porqué estaba hablando de esa forma.

- Miren, se que suena raro… pero también tuve un sueño… justo como ustedes, el mismo Santa y todo… el me pidió que les digiera que los castigos fueron merecidos en cada sueño y que confía en que nosotros rectifiquemos el camino y seamos unos buenos chicos este año. - dijo, entonces todos se empezaron a reír porque le creían.

- Y… como dijo que se reirían de él, dijo que les dejaba un regalito en el árbol… es azul y dijo que el año próximo lo usara con nosotros si no cambiamos - les reto Blaine, todos se miraron el uno al otro y corrieron al árbol, encontrando una caja Azul en el fondo. El señor Schue la tomo y la abrió, para después sacar una enorme paleta roja con las letras GLEE CLUB impresas.

- ¿Quién lo trajo? -pregunto el señor Schue, todos fueron negando uno a uno con la cabeza.

- Es claro…. Ha sido Santa - dijo Brittany emocionada, todos se rieron de ella pero no se atrevieron a desmentirla pues nadie sabía quien había llevado ese regalo, tal vez si había sido el mismísimo Santa Claus.

**FIN**

***Esta historia esta dedicada a todos ustedes, a cada persona que se tomo el tiempo de leer esto y mis otras historias en este hermoso año, especialmente Lizzy, Littlehoshi gracias chicas por todo su apoyo.**

**Ahora mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes, busquen en Goo- gle el blog llamado supernatural- hunters, les pondria el link pero no sale, el sistema lo borra... porfavor busquen mi blog, no se van a arrepentir**

**Y revisen los ultimos 2 post, espero que les gusten todas esas cositas que son mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes, QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD EN COMPAÑIA DE SU FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS, UN ABRAZO PARA TODOS**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


End file.
